The present invention relates to emergency structures and building materials for building the same and, more particularly, to an emergency structure that includes an interlocking joint system that is simple to assembly, strong when assembled, and required no special tools.
There is currently a lack of a good emergency structure that can be assembled by anyone, but handle heavy weather. Moreover, distribution of structures during a time of need can be difficult. They are often not easily transportable, or cannot be easily transported.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved emergency structure that is easy to assembly, weather-proof, strong, requires no special tools and can be easily shipped and transported to a location of need.